


I naprawdę

by Nichiko



Series: Perspektywy [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ale wcale nie, Alternate Universe, Clint tak bardzo nie w tym miejscu nazwy, Clintasha tak bardzo w domyśle, Fandomy takie uwielbiane, Fluff fluff wszędzie fluff, Gen, Herbata herbata więcej rosyjsiek herbaty, Historia taka nie z filmów, Język Polki się odmienia, Pairingi na AO# takie złe, Pająki dużo pająków, Perspektywa Wdowy, Szukanie innych pajęczopodobnych, Taaaaaakie stare ale jare, Znaczy chyba jare, sama nie wiem
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 06:20:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4049446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichiko/pseuds/Nichiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I naprawdę posiadanie wolnego czasu zmienia człowieka</p>
            </blockquote>





	I naprawdę

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [PrinceLiv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceLiv/gifts).



> Tekst ten został napisany czas jakiś temu (ekhem ekhem) na forum Ziemia-75. Odkopany w tym tygodniu bo: a) 3 część perspektyw pisze się na Gospodziany Dzień Dziecka, b) Iesztaj męczy Elsze, coby mnie męczyła, żebym wrzuciła swoje fiki tutaj. No to wrzucam...  
> Dedykowane Elszy, bo było pisane w jej zeszłoroczne matury, przez co nigdy tego nie sprawdziła...
> 
> Z wielkimi podziękowaniiami dla Bardzo Czarnego Kota, bo jej fick [Długi pocałunek na dobranoic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/680411/navigate) rozkochał mnie w Natashy i zainspirował onegdaj do napisania tego czegoś.
> 
> AU do MCU, ale takie nie kłócące się z głównymi założeniami. W 3 cz. będzie połączenie z A:AoU ;)

Natasha Romanowa nie miewała czasu dla siebie, dopóki nie trafiła do S.H.I.E.L.D.-u, a tak właściwie, do czasu gdy nie zaczęła współpracować przy projekcie Avengers. I nie chodzi o to, że nie miała wolnego de facto ― między misjami miała nieco czasu „dla siebie”, ale zwykła go spędzać na ćwiczeniach i przygotowaniach do następnych misji, bo naprawdę, pomyślcie ile zajmowało zbieranie informacji czy przegrzebywanie się przez stosy archiwów. A jeszcze trzeba było dbać o kondycję ― Czarna Wdowa zawsze musiała być śmiertelnie niebezpieczna. Czasami, kiedy miała wyjątkowo długą przerwę, oglądała nagrania (przepięknych, wirujących dziewczyn, tak samo sprawnych jak ona, lecz jakże niewinnych i bezbronnych...) przedstawień baletowych.

Nagle okazało się, że zamiast misji i zadań ma pracę. Oczywiście, jeździ na misje, zwykle z Clintem (prawdopodobnie ma to związek z tym, że jako jedna z niewielu osób jest w stanie zmusić go do zachowania ciszy radiowej), ale i tak ma więcej wolnego. Zwłaszcza, że przygotowanie wywiadu jest osobną częścią zadania i to nie ona ma się nią zająć. Dopóki żyje, często to Coulson (który ma zamiłowanie do wtłaczania zasad w jednostki, które jakoś odchodzą od normy. Nic dziwnego, że dostał zwierzchnictwo nad nią, Bartonem czy projektem Avengers), potem są to inni agenci. Natasha musi przyznać przed samą sobą, że nie pamięta, by przywiązała się do jakiegoś przełożonego w taki sposób i doprawdy nie chodzi tylko o to, że Phil wykonuje kawał porządnej roboty, zamiast kazać jej się tym zająć. Więc kiedy Natasha orientuje się, że jej czas naprawdę jest wolny, zdaje sobie sprawę, jak bardzo zmienia to jakość jej życia.

Problem pojawia się, kiedy zaczyna być Avengerką. To zupełnie osobny projekt, zupełnie inny pomysł. No i ludzie zaczynają wiedzieć, kim jest Czarna Wdowa. Nawet jeśli wciąż nie wiedzą, jak dokładnie wygląda, to sam fakt wiedzy o istnieniu kogoś takiego zdecydowanie utrudnia jej pracę w roli szpiegini. Wciąż to ona jest specjalistką od rekonesansu, zwłaszcza w ich w większości nie przeszkolonej grupie, ale to nie to co szpiegostwo na pełen etat ― nawet, jeśli jest Avengerką tylko od czasu do czasu, bo przecież superbohaterem nie można być codziennie, nie można codziennie ćwiczyć i czekać na najazd kosmitów czy atak super-złoczyńców ― samo bycie członkiem ich elitarnego teamu zmienia jej karierę i perspektywy. I chociaż ma świadomość, że nie może być już mistrzowską szpieginią na pełen etat, nawet nie próbuje tego zastąpić byciem superohaterką dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę, wie, że to tak po prostu nie działa. Dlatego po ataku Chitaurich wciąż jeździ na misje, choć ich ilość zdecydowanie się zmniejsza (Natasha nie jest pewna, czy jej się to podoba), bo mimo wszystko nie jest już tylko agentką i szpieginią, i to naprawdę zmienia WSZYSTKO.

Więc kiedy podczas jednego z tych dni, gdy Natasha nie ma pojęcia, co tak naprawdę powinna ze sobą zrobić (nie, nie kręci się w kółko, nie przechadza się bez sensu po swoim służbowym mieszkaniu i na pewno nie ogląda głupich amerykańskich talk-showów, po prostu czyta książkę, i pije więcej herbaty niż zwykle) pod jej drzwiami pojawia się Clint Barton i proponuje jej wyjście na balet. Najpierw patrzy na niego jak na wariata, bo niby czemu miałaby się zgodzić, ale wtedy on mówi, że wygrał dwa bilety w konkursie sms-owym, a ona jest jedyną znaną mu osobą, o której wie, że wie coś o balecie. Więc Natasha czuje się bezpiecznie i naprawdę marzyła o czymś takim od dziecka, więc kiedy marzenia ożywają mówi „tak”, zgadza się, bo niby czemu nie. Ostatni raz na balecie była nim skończyła piętnasty rok życia i było to tak dawno temu, że nie pamięta już tego uczucia, a nawet wtedy była tam sama i ukradkiem.

Nie żałuje decyzji, bo w loży czuje się świetnie, nawet wtedy, gdy zrzuca Clinta ze swojego ramienia, bo ten zasnął i zaczął ślinić jej ramię. Kiedy przez następny tydzień Barton chodzi za nią niemalże krok w krok, męcząc ją, aby poszła z nim do Wesołego Miasteczka i kiedy w końcu Natasha się zgadza, zdaje sobie sprawę, że coś naprawdę zmieniło się w jej życiu. Wciąż nie jest pewna, czy ją to cieszy.

Kiedy już docierają na miejsce, Natashę uderza feeria barw na tandetnych plastikach. Na szczęście przyszła tu z Clintem, który najpierw pokazuje jej kolejkę górską (która faktycznie jest duża, ale Czarna Wdowa wciąż nie ma zamiaru krzyczeć i och, gdyby chciała ogłuszyć któregoś ze swoich wrogów, to już wie jakie darmowe bilety może takowemu wysłać. A Hawkeye powinien pamiętać, że Natasha ma dyktafon w telefonie i zimną krew, a piskliwe krzyki naprawdę nie są zbyt męskie) a potem okazuje się, że to oni są najstraszniejszym elementem w domu strachów (Czarnej Wdowy naprawdę nie bawi straszenie innych osób i naprawdę wyskakuje na jakąś parę nastolatków z prawdziwą czarną wdową w dłoni tylko dlatego, że Clint nie da jej spokoju, skoro już znalazł to cholerne zwierze). Ale kiedy Barton proponuje jej, że wygra dla niej w strącaniu puszek wielkiego pluszaka w kształcie pająka (Natashy nawet przez myśl nie przejdzie by zapytać, kogo taka nagroda zachęci i nie, Clint się nie liczy w tej kwestii) po prostu grozi mu, że zaraz powiesi go głową w dół na szczycie młyńskiego koła i Hawkeye będzie musiał liczyć na to, że inny pająk go stamtąd ściągnie, bo ona nie zamierza. Kiedy ten zaczyna ją naprawdę denerwować, po prostu łapie go za ramię i paraliżuje na kilka chwil, tyle tylko, by zaciągnąć i wrzucić do samochodu. Później Clint pewnie będzie ją pytał, jakim cudem nikt nie zwrócił na to uwagi, ale w tamtej chwili o tym nie myśli. Trzeba jednak przyznać, że Barton poprawnie odczytuje komunikat i już nigdy więcej nie próbuje zachowywać się jak porządny, amerykański chłopiec. Natasha zaczyna odczuwać pewien rodzaj samozadowolenia, zwykle zarezerwowany dla czasu po misji z kategorią"samobójstwo". Jednak Clint wciąż poświęca jej uwagę, naprawdę dużo uwagi, a Natasha nie jest pewna, czy ją podrywa, czy to po prostu jego styl bycia. Nie wie, czy w ten sposób zachowywał się przy Coulsonie i zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie jest pewna, jakby czuła się z tym, gdyby to robił. Natasha musi o tym pomyśleć.

Kiedy nagle okazuje się, że Project Centipede o mało nie wykończył Iron Mana, a Avengersi nawet nie kiwnęli palcem, Natasha zaczyna mieć problem ze swoją bezczynnością. Po prostu czuje się bezużyteczna. I nie chodzi o to, że nie służy jakiejś sprawie, nie chodzi o to, że Iron Man JEST dobry, bo już dawno temu stwierdziła, że "dobry" to pojęcie względne, a w „Wielkie Sprawy” nigdy nie wierzyła. Po prostu to chyba pierwszy raz, gdy ktoś, z kim współpracowała, o mały włos nie umiera, a ona nic nie robi. I to nie tak, że zwykle robiła coś w takiej sprawie, nie chodzi o to, że nie ratowała (bo przepraszam, ale czy wygląda jak uosobienie pieprzonego czerwonego krzyża?) ale coś w tym czasie robiła, miała misję albo przynajmniej się do niej przygotowywała, a to jest pierwszy raz, kiedy miała czas, i po prostu nie wiedziała o niczym, a to burzy jej spokój ducha, bo to jest zupełnie inne, zupełnie nowe poczucie bezsilności. Być może tak naprawdę nie chodzi o to, co zrobiła, ale o to, że ma czas nad tym pomyśleć. Zdaje sobie sprawę, że mimo wszystko bycie zaprzęgniętą w tę instytucjonalną maszynerię armii ułatwia podejmowanie wielu decyzji, bo tak naprawdę ich nie podejmujesz. I może cywile mogą sobie mówić, że to najgorsza cecha systemu wojskowego, ale niech idą się jebać, bo bez tego ubezwłasnowolnienia człowiek by po prostu zwariował i nikt, kto nie był w takiej sytuacji, nie zrozumie co ma na myśli Natasha. Więc kiedy okazuje się, że zakres wolności, którą oferuje S.H.I.E.L.D. naprawdę jest tak duży, to jest to ta rzecz, która przeraża i Czarna Wdowa naprawdę zastanawia się, czy nie jest to bardzo wyrafinowany sposób tortur wymyślony przez Fury'ego. Więc kiedy dzwoni jej telefon i słyszy krótką wiadomość "Bielik 2722737287e827"1 wzdycha z ulgą i pakuje się szybko (zawsze ma spakowany mały plecak na misje, ale on jest tylko na okazje, kiedy nie ma czasu spakować się na bieżąco), a potem bierze English Dictionary by rozszyfrować lokalizacje. Potem po prostu zamyka dom, wychodzi, a na miejscu rzuca się w wir pracy, skupiając się tylko na niej. Jest wdzięczna Fury'emu, że tym razem agent przygotowujący wywiad spierdolił robotę w tak rażący sposób, że nawet gdyby nie wiedziała nic o swoim celu, to rozumiałaby by, że nie ma wszystkich potrzebnych informacji (nie jest do końca przekonana, czy to przypadek) i musi poświęcić czas przed wylotem na zmienienie tej sytuacji.

Kiedy okazuje się, że na misje jedzie z agentem Bartonem to jest to dobre, bo w chwilach, kiedy nie musi liczyć czasu urywanymi oddechami i kiedy jednak ma ten moment wytchnienia, to wtedy ma kogoś, kto zajmie jej myśli, kto skupi na sobie jej uwagę, i nie pozwoli za bardzo rozproszyć. Natasha wciąż nie wie, czy to po prostu jego sposób bycia, czy nauczył się czytać ją na tyle dobrze, by wiedzieć, że właśnie tego potrzebuje. Clint naprawdę nie jest typowym, dobrym agentem, nie umie zachować ciszy radiowej ani nawet szyku, ale równie prawdziwa jest radość Natashy, że to właśnie on idzie za nią ( i nie, wcale a wcale nie chodzi o to, że po prostu nie musi cały czas myśleć, czy nie skończy z nożem w plecach gdy będzie szła w awangardzie, bo mimo tego, że okrzykniętą ją bohaterką wciąż jest wielu, którzy woleli by widzieć ją martwą). Więc Natasha cieszy się kiedy czuje jego oddech na swoim karku (tej nocy nie muszą trzymać warty, dopiero świt sprowadzi niebezpieczeństwo, więc wypoczywają póki mogą, a Natasha budzi się zdziwiona, nie czując charakterystycznego dla czasu misji ściągnięcia mięśni po zbyt czujnym śnie, co nie zdarzyło jej się od czasu śmierci jej pierwszej partnerki).

Jakiś czas potem, na jednej z narad Avengersów (Natasha wciąż nie rozumie biurokracji i nie wie, czemu muszą spotykać się w Helicarrierze co miesiąc. Podejrzewa, że Fury ufa im mniej, niż na to wygląda) Tony proponuje, by wszyscy zamieszkali w Avengers Tower, na które została przerobiona dawna Stark Tower. Bruce i Tony mieszkają tam odkąd laboratoria są gotowe do użycia (Natasha domyśla się, że powody, które podaje im Stark są niepełne. Z pewnością pomija kwestię chęci uniknąć plotek, w czym z pewnością pomoże fakt, jeśli wszyscy ziemscy Avengersi tam zamieszkają, a nie tylko ich dwójka. Mimo wszystko jest celebrytą, wizerunek jest dla niego ważny, a ona sama zastanawiała się już jakiś czas temu, czy nie ma ziarnka prawdy w tych popularnych ostatnio plotkach). Więc Natasha zaskakuje wszystkich i zgadza się jako pierwsza. Ma ochotę się roześmiać, kiedy widzi szybką wymianę spojrzeń pomiędzy Bannerem i Starkiem ― prawdopodobnie sądzili, że to ją będzie najtrudniej przekonać. Barton patrzy na nią przez chwilę i po prostu się zgadza. Kapitan patrzy na każdego z nich po kolei w milczeniu, by też się zgodzić (Kapitan nie może zostawić drużyny ― myśli Wdowa i pewnie ma rację).

Rozpakowując swoje rzeczy czuje się dziwnie. Jeszcze chyba nie do końca uświadomiła to sobie, ale Stark oddał im prawa własności do tych pokoi, a 2 piętra oficjalnie należą do kolektywu Avengers (jedyne, czego Natasha tu nie rozumie to fakt, że przecież nigdy nie zostali zarejestrowani jako jakikolwiek kolektyw, postanawia się tym jednak nie przejmować) co jest o tyle dziwne, że jeszcze nigdy nie miała własnego mieszkania, bo już jako nastolatka była trenowana na super-szpieginię, a potem każdy pokój, każde mieszkanie należało do rządu (lub S.H.I.E.L.D-u, ale z jej perspektywy to wychodzi na jedno), albo było wynajętym pokojem, bo po prostu nie było sensu mieć nic własnego, jeśli nie bywało się w jednym miejscu dłużej niż kilka tygodni, góra miesięcy. Dlatego, kiedy teraz rozkłada się ze swoimi rzeczami w swoim pokoju, nie ma pojęcia, jak powinna ten pokój urządzić. Nie chodzi o to, że nie umie tego robić ― już kilka razy udawała dekoratorkę wnętrz, więc ma podstawową wiedzę, nie, ona po prostu nie wie, jak chciałaby, by wyglądał jej pokój. Dlatego stwierdza, że zajmie się tym później, a teraz po prostu wypakowuje swoje rzeczy. Kiedy tydzień później przychodzi do niej Barton i "dekoruje" jej pokój plakatem Old Spice'a Natasha już wie, jak z pewnością nie chce, by ten wyglądał, ale zostawia plakat, by mieć motywacje do zmiany wystroju. Clint przez kilka następnych dni patrzy na nią ze strachem w oczach (i Natasha nie jest pewna, czy boi się, że zamorduje go w nocy, czy uważa, że plakat jej się spodobał). Jednak kiedy Tony próbuje go naśladować, Natasha wyrzuca go z rękami związanymi na plecach jego własnym paskiem i każe przekazać całej reszcie, by nie zbliżali się do jej pokoju.

Jakiś czas później Stark zwołuje ich wszystkich w salonie i mówi, że ma przedpremierowy film. Nim ktokolwiek zacznie narzekać lub protestować, Natasha znów ich zaskakuje (co powoli zaczyna być normą, więc może w końcu przestaliby się dziwić?) i oznajmia, że za pół godziny przyniesie herbatę. Kiedy znika w progu słyszy krzyk Bartona, oznajmujący, że zrobi popcorn (i Natasha naprawdę nie wie, jak słowo herbata łączy się w jego umyśle ze słowem popcorn, ale stwierdza, że to amerykanie i po prostu nie wnika). I po jakiejś pół godzinie faktycznie oglądają film, Natasha zrzuca Starka z jego własnej kanapy (co kończy się alarmem pożarowym w jej pokoju w środku nocy, ale o tym jeszcze nie wie) i kładzie nogi na kolanach Clinta.

I kiedy znów wszystkich opanowuje marazm, Fury milczy, a oni po prostu nie mają niczego wymagającego jej uwagi do roboty, a Natasha nie wie, co ze sobą zrobić, po prostu woła Bartona i mówi mu, że ma pięć minut, bo inaczej sama pójdzie do kina. I kiedy w końcu kłócą się o wybór filmu, Natasha już wie, że jednak się cieszy, że ma wolny czas, a Fury może nie jest takim skurwysynem za jakiego go miała i hej, przecież nie zawsze toczy się wojna, nie?

**Author's Note:**

> 1 Kod można sobie rozszyfrować ;P Słownik Longmana Dictionery of Contemporary English, z wydania drugiego. Co prawda mało prawdopodobne, by Tarcza używała tego typu kodu, ale nie jestem tu biegłą specjalistką :)


End file.
